The present invention is generally directed to battery chargers, optionally with an included auxiliary battery and, more particularly, to universal battery chargers for cellphones and like mobile devices that can be utilized with many different cellphone devices and which can be used with future mobile phones, substantially without regard to future cellphone configurations.
The general background and technology for the present invention is described in the present inventor's issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,413,179 and 9,088,670, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. The background art is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,130,384 and the entire contents of the U.S. Pat. No. 9,130,384 patent are also incorporated by reference herein.
In substantial part, the present invention is directed to improvements over the present inventor's disclosures in the aforementioned, incorporated by reference, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,413,179 and 9,088,670 patents.
Among the drawbacks of the prior art, including the charger prior art described in the aforementioned patents, arises from the fact that the prior art chargers are provided in a packaging that doubles as a telephone case for the cellphone, whereby the telephone is installed into and integrated with the telephone chargers. In actuality, this results in very short shelf life telephone chargers, owing to the very rapid and constant changing of telephone designs. Another drawback of the prior art is that battery packs are provided in various configuration, usually as rectangular and lengthy “stick” shaped objects that are not conducive or comfortable to hold in a man's pocket or shirt pocket. Another drawback of the prior art chargers is associated with the fact that they typically require dangling cables with connectors on opposed ends that are required to be utilized between the telephone chargers or the battery pack and the mobile phone itself, leading to inconvenience or tangled wires and similar drawbacks.